Thriller
by MaddHatta21
Summary: Darkness falls across the land the midnight hour is close at hand creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize the nieghborhood The foulest stench is in the air the funk of 40,000 years grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom...


It was Halloween. I should have known better than to be strolling past Japan's largest cemetery so close to midnight, but I had never really been one for superstition.

A loud CLACK sounded from somewhere in the darkness behind me and my heart skipped a beat. Maybe I should have taken Yusuke up on his offer to walk me home.

I was suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Ha!" I murmured nervously. "I must be crazy... freaking out over a noise that could have been anything...I'm pathetic."

Pathetic or not I sped up my pace.

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

"Okay no need to panic Sarah... It's probably just... well I don't know it could be a cat that got stuck in a trash can or something..."

It was a lame explaination cats stuck in trash cans did not go CLACK.

I picked my pace up almost to a light jog.

"Maybe it's Yusuke.." I thought "It's just his style to try and scare me shitless."

But this explaination was no good either, Yusuke had gone to Spirit World with the others barely ten minutes ago.

A sudden screeching noise sent me into a full out run. Just as I was reaching the edge of the cemetery a huge flash of green sent me scrambling back in the direction I had just come.

I shot past the cemetery gate only to come face to face with a huge purple monster with at least forty eyes.

Stuck between the two monsters and a near by building I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran straight through the gates of the cemetery, my heart screaming in my chest.

CLACK  
CLACK  
CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK  
CLACK

Without a second thought I veered to the left and found myself cornered.

"Oh man if I get out of this I'm gonna kill which ever families decided to build freaking crypts for their dead people instead of settling for coffins like normal people."

CLACK!!!!

The creature was barely inches from my face and a nice veiw of it's hideous teeth sent me scrambling to get over the huge crypts.

A horrible smacking sound from above me sent me dropping back to the ground. I looked up and saw the green THING from before baring it's teeth at me.

My first instinct was to scream and hope Yusuke was back from Spirit World and happened to be nearby, but nothing came out.

The giant purple creature shot its long orange tougue at me, knocking a hole the size of Tokyo in the crypt when I dodged it.

"Damnit I can't keep dodging this thing." I grumbled as it took another shot at me. No sooner had I dodged than the green monster took a swipe at knocking my head off of my shoulders, effectively catching my long brown hair in his terrifying claws.

I tried to pull away only to find myself wrapped in a huge slimy orage substance I identified as fly eye's toungue.

I squirmed, kicking wildly, and shouting profanities.

"FUCK! That HURTS! Lemme go you piece of shit!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I heard a loud groan from the crypts.

"What the FUCK is WRONG with this cemetery?!" I screeched as a half rotting arm shot out of the ground underneath me and latched onto my right ankle.

"I HATE dead people!" I shouted angrilly trying to free my ankle.

Much to my horror rotting flesh began to appear throughout the parts of the cemetery I could see.

"Oh HELL..." I groaned as the creatures countinued to tug me in different directions.

"MORE FUCKING DEAD PEOPLE!!! FUCKING GREAT! I AM SO GONNA KICK KOENMA'S ASS!"

"Holy crap! Urameshi there're zombies everywhere!" shouted a familair voice.

"No shit sherlock!" Yusuke shouted back. "Spread out and find that orb."

"Spirit Sword!' Kuwabara shouted.

I could hardly contain my happiness at the sound of their voices.

"YUSUKE! GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FOR NOT WALKING ME HOME!"

Yusuke laughed from somewhere across the cemetery.

CLACK!

The purple monster had decided it was going to eat me while the other two creatures couldn't decide which direction to pull me and it's teeth knashed right up in my face.

"DAMNIT YUSUKE I MEAN IT! THIS THING WANTS TO EAT ME!"

A flash of silver and black sent me crashing to the ground and I scrambled to my feet clutching whatever parts of Hiei's left arm were within my reach.

He snarled at me, easily finishing off the purple beast.

I shivered involuntarily.

"Spirit Gun! Hey Sarah You alright over there?!" Yusuke shouted.

My anger at the detective returned. "No thanks to you, you asshole!"

A loud screech from the crpyt I had just been pinned to sent me scrambling backwards.

Hiei caught me roughly around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder.

I retailiated but soon realized it was futile to fight against the fire apparition, who dropped me roughly at Kurama's feet.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Kurama asked tiredly fending off an exceptionally eager zombie.

I stood and brushed myself off. "You mean aside from the truama of being chased through a zombie infested cemetery, nearly getting ripped to shreds and eaten, and being manhandled by a tempermental fire apparition?" I asked him seriously.

He looked at me oddly. "Naturally."

"I'm mentally scarred for life." I retorted in a dead pan tone, as I turned to face the rough spikey headed demon at my right.

Kurama chuckled half heartedly.

"Hey! Any sign of that orb yet?!" Yusuke shouted from somewhere out in the sea of rotting flesh.

Something hit me and I shot towards Hiei in fear. Kicking aside a crawling green, bodyless arm.

Hiei growled. "WHAT?!"

"A FREAKING SPIDER JUST FELL OUT OF THE SKY!" I screeched.

Hiei glared daggers at me before shoving me away from him and killing the object of my terror.

I suddenly spotted something shiny nearby and crawled towards it, completely forgetting about Hiei for the moment.

I sighed, what ever it was it was buried pretty far into the ground. Making sure no one was watching me, I began to dig in hopes of claiming the shiny object for myself.

After a few minutes effort I pulled a red glowing ball from the ground.

"SARAH! Put that down it's dangerous!" Kurama shouted warningly.

His warning came too late I felt myself falling into the shiny red light of the glowing orb. A rough tug on my collar pulled me back into the cemetery.

"COOL!" I shouted happily. "A real magic eight ball!"

Hiei attempted to snatch said ball from my grasp but I pulled away from him only to realize that every zombie in the area was scrambling towards me.

I yelped as I was jerked into the midst of the creatures.

Hiei cursed at me from nearby.

"I heard that!" I shouted scrambling to escape.

The red orb was ripped from my grasp and the zombies receded.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted irritably at the fire apparition as it dawned on me that the zombies were attacking him now.

He was soon being bombarded by rotting flesh.

I charged towards the mass of undead.

"Hey! Back up off my guy! I'll kick your undead asses!" I shouted only to yelp again as Kurama caught me by the collar and jerked me backwards.

"Oh no you don't." he said fluidly. "Hiei has things well under control.

I began to pout, as Yusuke and Kuwabara came ambling over.

"Alright! way to go Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hey! I found it first!" I grumbled.

No one heard me over the sound of shattering glass and exploding red light.

I blinked and found myself surrounded by my friends as well as dead rotting corpses. "Yay! They're dead!" I cheered boredly.

Yusuke sighed. "The SDF has got one hell of a mess to clean up now." He said cheerfully.

"It would seem so." Kurama said thoughtfully.

I waved my hand in the air. "Can we go for Ice Cream now?"

"Those things a freaky even when they AREN'T crawling all over the place." Kuwabara commented, shuddering visibly.

"I am begginning to get the feeling you aren't listening to me." I added suspiciously.

"Hey at least you didn't piss your pants this time!" Yusuke shouted at the carrot top.

"Hey! Don't pretend you weren't just as freaked out the first time as I was!"

"Alright I'm going to wake up my new found army of death now... catch you guys later..." I said loudly.

The group countinued on as usual, and I sneaked over to the pile of dead bodies and prodded one with a stick. An arm shot up out of the mass of bodies latching onto my wrist and jerking me into the horrible smelling mass.

I yelped loudly.

The mass of bodies seemed to be pushing me towards the bottom of the pile as the hand pulled me along in that same direction.

"Where is Sarah?" Kurama asked sounding somewhat worried.

The bantering stopped, as I found myself surrounded by the pretty red light again.

This time I landed roughly inside the orb.

A loud grunt next to me alerted me to another presence.

I beamed at the fire apparition. "Hello Hiei did you try to wake the undead too?" I asked excitedly.

"No you idiot I-"

The fire apparition was cut off abruptly as a loud screaming noise reached our ears, echoing off the inside of the orb and effectively sending my ears into full bleeding mode.

Kuwabara had screamed.

"Kuwabara would you cut that out?! You're gonna bust my ears drums!" Yusuke shouted.

"The orb seems to need a certain number of living souls before it can release enough power to raise the dead..." Kurama murmered thoughtfully.

"So how do we get them out?" Yusuke asked curiously.

" I would assume the same way Hiei got trapped to begin with... we break it."

Despite my shouts of protest and Hiei's angry death threats the orb was abruptly smashed into something resembling concrete, sending the two of us crashing to the ground in a downpour of red glass.

Hiei jerked me to him unexpectedly, preventing me from landing on an extremely large pointy rock jutting out of the ground.

I landed roughly on top of the small apparition, knocking the breath out of my lungs upon impact.

"Heh! Remind me never to do that again..." I grumbled as I caught my breath and scrambled up ignoring Yusuke's and Kuwabara's catcalls.

The dumb dou led the way out of the deadly death bed shouting loud enough to wake the dead... again. Kurama followed along behind them holding the mysteriously reformed orb wrapped in his jacket.

I moved to follow, only to be jerked back and slammed into another crypt, though this time it wasn't nearly as harshly as before.

Hiei stood barely inches from my face, with a hand on either side of my head, glowering at me dangerously. I gulped nervously.

"NEVER walk home alone in the dead of night." He growled lowly.

I nodded in wide eyed agreement and suddenly found myself stuck between Hiei's rough lips and the crypt.

I reacted immeadiately, fighting to regain dominance in my own toungue's territory.

Hiei growled sending shivers down my spine, then he abruptly pulled away and we were once again following the idotic morons out of the cemetery.

I grinned insanely, trying to contain giddy giggles. Maybe cemeteries weren't so bad after all...


End file.
